Of Dishes and Daydreams
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: Its been a long day working with his new partner. What happens when he gets caught up in fantasies of the man? Rated for m/m slash. HP/DM


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, him and his friends, associates, enemies, etc, belong to JK Rowlings

AN: Hi! So this is my first fanfic. Also my first yaoi... please be gentle with your comments and enjoy! ^.^

Warnings: YOAI, this means **male on male slash**! Not for young eyes and not for those who don't agree with it! You have been warned!

Rated: M for language and sexual content.

Of Dishes and Daydreams

It has been a trying day for Harry. First, he is assigned a new partner, a new Auror to train, and they are sent on a learn-as-you-go type of mission. Then when he meets this new Auror, he finds him to be none other than the delectable Draco Malfoy. At first the mission goes okay... Harry's Auror robes hiding his painfully raging hard-on.

Then the potion they are meant to confiscate, an easy mission for the Newbie to learn with, blows up on them.

Luckily, or unluckily in Harry's case really, there are no bodily harmful effects. No, the only effect it does have is that if they let their guards down even once, their thoughts open to one another. To Harry it is a different form of the Cruciatus.

It means that Harry has to watch his thoughts around Draco for the rest of the day, for they would not be able to get the antidote until the next morning.

Surprisingly it isn't as difficult as Harry thinks it would be. He simply occupies his mind with work on his cases whenever Draco is around until it is time to clock out.

Draco, who has no problems with his occulemency shields, is relieved to get far far away from Harry, after being assured their temporary mind connection would dampen with distance.

Harry thinks it is funny, watching Draco storm off on his first day. In any case, it makes for an amusing story to tell Ron and Hermione over dinner.

_All in all its been a strange day... _Harry thinks to himself as his two best friends left for their home.

He picks up the dishes and carries them to the sink to wash. After a time he stares off, hypnotically washing the dishes as he becomes lost in the first fantasy of the evening...

* Draco's lips sear his own before trailing down his neck and chest. The wondering hands rub his back, sides, stomach, then legs before he takes Harry's weeping cock into his mouth... * Harry moans out loud and begins rutting lightly against the sink cabinets as he fucks the fantasy Draco's mouth and the fantasies become more detailed as Harry's arousal grows...

* _Harry flips them both around, easily silencing the now naked protesting blond. Harry quickly prepares Draco as Draco works to get Harry off with his hand. Draco is soon whithering beneath Harry moaning in wanton need from Harry's administrations...*_

Harry bites his lips to keep form crying out at the delicious moans the Draco in his head keeps making. Harry pauses in his dish washing to grab the edge of the counter and rut harder as the fantasy continues...

_* Draco whimpers and begs for Harry to fill him with his cock. Harry gladly abides, taking Draco's slim hips and thrusting deep into Draco's tight heat with sweet aroused abandon... *_

Harry thrusts against his cabinets in time with his thrusts into his fantasy Draco. He knows somewhere in the rational side of his mind, he'll probably crack the cabinet door again, but with release soo very close, he doesn't care. A simple spell will fix it anyway.

Just as the fantasy Draco is about to scream, the fantasies are interrupted...

"Master Harry Potter, sir?" Kreacher pops into the kitchen.

"Dammit, so fucking close!" Harry grumbles as he turns to look at the house elf.

"Kreacher is sorry to... interrupt... Master. You have a visitor, Sir." Kreacher informed him.

"Alright." Harry sighs, "Finish the dishes, Kreacher, while I see to the guest."

"Right away, Master Harry."

Harry walks into the sitting assuming thats where the guest would be waiting. Sure enough there is a certain blond sitting on his couch, looking deliciously disheveled.

Harry swallows, his hardening to the point of pain at the sight. His mouth is suddenly very dry.

"Malfoy, to what do I owe this late visit?" Harry asks as he sits down in the armchair across from Draco.

Draco watches Harry for a few seconds. Harry expects him to speak. What he does not expect is to suddenly have a lap full of blond aristocrat...

A very horny blond aristocrat if the erection pressing firmly into Harry's is anything to go by.

Draco leans closer to Harry, his breath on Harry's ear interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Then he speaks, his words shooting pleasure through Harry only the way he can.

"Malfoy's bottom for no one, Potter." Draco purrs as he reaches for the zipper on Harry's jeans.

_So much better daydreams and dish washing..._ Harry thinks.

Draco smirks.


End file.
